This invention relates to the dispensing of liquids and it refers particularly to means for use in the dispensing of liquids from flexible bag-like containers (hereinafter referred to as "bag") normally housed in a relatively rigid outer container such as a carton, can or plastics barrel (hereinafter referred to as "box"). Such composite containers are well known and are often referred to as bag-in-a-box containers. They are used particularly in the merchandising of still wines but may also be used in the merchandising of other liquids which tend to deteriorate due to the action of air or oxygen and in the merchandising of other alcoholic beverages such as saki and whisky.
Specifically, the invention relates to means by which the bag may be filled with liquid and by which the liquid may be dispensed from the bag.
It is known to provide a bag-like inner container having a filler neck through which the bag may be filled with liquid, the filler neck being then sealed off against the escape of the liquid, and a dispensing neck with a frangible diaphragm across the inner end of the neck, the dispensing neck being engageable with a socket member fitted in or to the outer container or box and said socket being adapted to receive a separate tap which, on insertion in the socket, will break the diaphragm to enable liquid to flow from the bag-like inner container to and through the tap.
It is also known to provide a bag-like inner container having a filling-and-dispensing neck to enable the bag to be filled with liquid and to which, when the bag has been filled, a dispensing tap is fitted to enable the liquid contents of the bag to be dispensed.
It is believed that in respect of this latter construction the tap may be caused to open, either inadvertently when liquid may be spilled, or deliberately for pilfering of the contents of the bag, before the sale of the bag-in-a-box container. For that reason it is believed the construction which provides a frangible diaphragm across the dispensing neck is preferable. However, with that construction it has hitherto been considered necessary to have both a filling neck and a dispensing neck at spaced locations on the bag-like inner container.